Prison Paedophile Problems
by SpunkiSpirou
Summary: Manic is in jail and gets put into the same cell with a really violent paedophile, what happens to him though? Manadow fic and some Sonadow Shadonic
1. Chapter 1

**Prison Paedophile Problems**

Chapter 1

Jak: I was inspired to write this after I saw a BBC news report on prisons in the Philippines. Where, they are taking kids that are homeless or do petty theft and putting them in prison cells with Paedophiles who make them do sexual acts for them. WARNING: This story is violent and contains sexual content; you MUST be at least 16+ or so to read this. Please R+R. No flames! Thank you.

The officer led Manic into a small room where he was stripped and searched for any weapons or drugs. His fanny pack was confiscated and his spiked bracelets removed. They were classed as a weapon for some reason. After the search Manic was then led down a long hall into a room where there was other kids like him and others that looked a lot older than him.

"This is where you will be eating your meals punk. And no funny business alright?" he shoved Manic into the room and slammed the door behind him.

Everyone in the room stared at Manic as he walked across the room to collect some food from the dinner people.

"Here you go sunshine," said the server, dumping a bowl of gray mush on his tray.

"Yoh what is this trash?" said Manic.

"Left over food that the officer's don't eat,"

"Dude, you gotta get better grub in,"

"If you want to make a complaint why not tell the warden?"

"Hey, I'm cool," said Manic as he walked away. He sat down at a table by himself and was about to try the stuff when a black Echidna approached him.

"Give me your food punk,"

"Excuse me?" said Manic.

The echidna grabbed hold of his vest and pulled him to his feet. "In this place I'm top dog. And if I ask you for your food you give me it. If you don't I'll break every single bone in your body. Do you hear me?"

"You can't just say that, I ain't don-"

The Echidna punched his jaw then knocked him to the ground.

"Do you still disagree?" he growled.

Manic wiped the blood from his lip and shook his head.

"Good," said the Echidna, he took the bowl away and ate the gruel-like liquid-like soup stuff.

Manic got to his feet just as an officer approached him. The officer took his arm and led him up the flights of stairs into a prison cell.

"This is where you're going to be staying. Until you're free to go. Be up by nine for your breakfast," he closed and locked the door.

Manic walked over to the bed that was in the corner, as he sat down he felt two warm hands touch his chest.

Manic froze.


	2. Chapter 2

**Prison Paedophile Problems**

**Chapter 2**

"Hey I'm not gonna hurt you," said a voice. "I might have been found guilty for raping this girl and perverting on little five year olds playing in paddling pools naked," he gave an evil laugh. "But I ain't that bad,"

"Are you gonna rape me?" asked Manic.

"No," said the voice.

"What's your name?"

"What's yours?"

"M-Manic,"

"Shadow,"

"What was the name of the girl that you were accused of raping?"

"Amy Rose,"

"Why were you found guilty?"

"I used to date her. Then we split up, she got another boyfriend I got another girlfriend, but then she accused me of raping her,"

"Did you?"

"Well yes and no,"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I entered our home, I used to live with her. Stabbed her boyfriend to death, ripped her clothes off. I started to oral on her but when I was about to shove it right the way in the stupid bitch the cops arrived and dragged me away. Hey, I snapped. Shit happens,"

"Who was your other girlfriend?"

"Rouge the Bat. She's sexy, big chested and knows her positions," he slipped his hand over Manic's crotch.

"Do you really have to touch me?" Manic asked.

"Hey, when you've been locked up on your own for 5 whole years you need to touch someone's body other than your own. I'll make you a deal. I'll keep Black Echidna the black Echidna at bay, if you sleep in my bed every night and let me touch your body where ever I want,"

"Are you gonna hurt me?" asked Manic.

"Not unless you want me to,"

"Okay then, you can touch me,"

"And you're gonna sleep in my bed with me?"

"I guess,"

Later, when the two of them were snuggled together in Shadow's bunk, Shadow said;

"So Mani. You like to be called Mani right?"

"I'm cool with that,"

"What did you get put here for?" he ran his fingers through Manic's spiked dreadlocks, his other hand was around his waist.

"Stole money from my sister and beat crap out of my brother's buddy,"

"What's your sister's name?"

"Sonia,"

"And your brother?"

"Sonic,"

"What about Sonic's best buddy who you beat shit out of?"

"Tails,"

"How old are you Mani?" asked Shadow.

"Fifteen. And you?"

"Nineteen today," he replied, turning Manic over so they were facing each other. He noticed that Manic had been crying. "Yoh why are you crying?"

"Because you're gonna rape me,"

"Hey I told you. I won't," he leaned closer to Manic and kissed his lips.

Manic just stared at him after he broke the kiss. Then snuggled down and fell asleep. Shadow pulled the excuse for a duvet over them both and fell asleep too.


	3. Chapter 3

**Prison Paedophile Problems**

**Chapter 3**

Manic awoke the next morning. The sun streamed in through the barred window. And he saw Shadow's full features for the first time. He looked like something from a horror movie. He was black with red stripes over his head quills and around his eyes and down his arms and legs and back quills. The sight scared him. As Shadow awoke and opened his eyes he saw the fear in Manic's face.

"Hey Mani," Shadow said. "I'm not gonna hurt you,"

Manic was starting to cry again.

Shadow put his arms around him and hugged him close. Manic began to relax, he let Shadow hold him and hug him. Shadow wiped away his tears, kissed him then led him down to the canteen for breakfast.

Black Echidna was there, tormenting a red Echidna. Who Manic recognised was Knuckles.

"Hey Shadow," Manic said.

"What?" said Shadow.

"Why is Knuckles here?"

"Breaking and entering. He shares the same cell as Black Echidna; they've been in the same cell for about eight months now. Poor Knuckles,"

"What does Black do to him?"

"You don't wanna know,"

"How old is Black?"

"Twenty-three,"

Shadow led Manic away and they went to get some grub.

"Hey! Mouldy shit," it was Black.

"Get bent," Shadow growled at him as he collected his morning meal.

"Hey I'm top dog, you can't tell me what to do around here,"

"Well what gives you the right to beat and rape the kids?"

"At least I didn't stab my ex's boyfriend and then raped my ex,"

"Shut your face,"

"Admit it Shadow. You are a raper; you rape young girls just because they dump you for someone who is better. And you watch little five year olds playing about, naked, in swimming pools,"

Shadow punched Black in the face.

"I didn't get the chance to rape that ugly, stupid bitch, and I wasn't spying on those five year olds I just happened to be walking past them at the time! So take that back!"

Black took hold of Shadow and gave him a good smack in the face.

"How about no!"

Shadow grabbed Black and began to beat him with both his fists. After just 2 minutes of the two of them rolling around on the floor, kicking, punching and biting each other two wardens had pulled them off each other. Shadow looked bad.

Manic saw the wardens take Shadow and Black away.

Knuckles came over to him.

"Manic?" he said. "What are you doing here? Who are sharing a cell with?"

"Shadow,"

"If he does something he shouldn't be doing to you, then don't bother reporting it, you have to get used to it in this place," he walked away.

Manic noticed he seemed to be in pain, it was the way he was walking.

Manic sat on the bunk he had shared the previous night with Shadow. He was waiting for him when a prison warden walked up to the cell door and opened it.

"You're cell mate Shadow was released from prison today. Here's your new cell mate," a dark figure entered the room as the officer closed the door behind him.

"Hey mouldy shit," it was Black Echidna.


	4. Chapter 4

**Prison Paedophile Problems**

**Chapter 4**

Manic felt his blood run cold.

"I guess you'll be missing your boyfriend Shadow?"

Manic didn't move or reply, as he was too scared to.

Black sat down beside him and put his arm round him and leaned towards him as if he was about to kiss him.

"Don't worry, I'm better than Shadow,"

Manic pulled himself free from Black's grip and backed up against the wall on the opposite side of the cell. "What do you want with me?" he mumbled.

"Do I need a reason to talk with my new cell mate?" he smirked, as he approached him. He was a lot taller than Manic, who only reached his neck.

"I suppose not, but you're in my personal bubble," Manic said, putting his hands up over his face. He was hoping Black would back off, but he continued to talk to him.

"Can't you spare even a minute?"

"I need to go to bed, maybe we could talk tomorrow?"

Manic could hear Black moving away, he disappeared into a dark corner.

"I guess that's a yes then?" said Manic as he wandered over to his bunk.

"Silly Manic, I'm just taking precautions," Black was looking out of the bars of the cell, checking that no one could see them.

"What?" Manic asked, confused.

Black began to approach him again. He was smiling but it wasn't a warm-hearted smile, it was a frightening menacing smile. Manic began to get scared again as Black stepped closer to him.

"What do you want?" asked Manic, backing up against the wall again, as Black advanced towards him.

"We don't want any interruptions now do we?"

Manic whimpered against the wall.

"For example your new friend Knuckles,"

"I don't have time for this," said Manic, as he pushed Black aside and walked over to his bunk.

Black ignored what he said; no matter what Manic could have done back then, there would have been no avoiding what was to come.


	5. Chapter 5

**Prison Paedophile Problems**

**Chapter 5**

Jak: I hate this chapter, but I still think the detail and descriptions are good!

Black was too quick for him, he grabbed Manic's arm, pulled him around and punched him in the face. Manic dropped to the ground, coughing on his own blood. He looked up at Black. He was smiling, evilly.

"What are you doing?" Manic cried. He got back to his feet and looked at Black, as he wiped the blood away.

"Shut up you bitch!" he yelled at him.

Black backhand slapped Manic in the face; he fell back to the floor again, whimpering.

Black advanced towards Manic; who was laid on his front, Black put his hands onto his back. Manic wriggled around, but Black simply punched him in the back of the head. Black was too strong for Manic. Manic felt Black's knees alongside his hips; it was only then that he realised; Black was going to rape him. He tried to struggle but it had no affect. Black wanked himself until he got a hard on, he dumped a tub of butter beside Manic's face, (which he had obviously managed to pinch from the canteen that day) took the lid off and took some out on his two fingers, he rubbed some of it along Manic's anus before applying some to his penis. He laid himself down on Manic, pushing his huge penis deep into his ass. He started off slow, but then got faster. Manic screamed in pain, only Black silenced him by punching him in the back of his head. Black carried on for some time before Manic screamed again, Black punched him in the head again. Every time Manic screamed the bastard punched him in the head. Manic started to cry after sometime.

An hour or so later, he eventually got tired, and removed his penis from Manic. He turned Manic over. Manic's eyes were red from all the crying and his throat hurt from screaming. Black moved his hands up and down Manic's chest, fingering his nipples, then licking them. Manic didn't know why but he went and hit Black with both his fists to make him get off; which he did, but pulled Manic up with him. Black slapped him, hard, across the face once more. Manic was knocked back to the ground.

Black's sperm was all over Manic's ass, blood ran from his mouth and tears streamed from his eyes.

Black grabbed a handful of Manic's hair and hissed into his ear. "Well Manic, I hope you enjoyed that because I sure did. Oh and if you say anything to anyone I will remove you from existence! Is that clear?" he gave Manic's hair a sharp tug.

Manic slowly nodded his head, too weak to speak.


	6. Chapter 6

**Prison Paedophile Problems**

**Chapter 6**

Jak: No comment.

Manic was trying his hardest not to show any pain as he walked down to the canteen for his lunch. He'd avoided breakfast because it was worse back then. He spotted Knuckles at a nearby table who waved him over.

"Hey Knuckles," said Manic as he sat down beside him.

Knuckles must have noticed that Manic was in pain when he asked. "Are you okay? Has he done something to you?"

"Has who done what?" replied Manic.

Knuckles leaned closer to Manic and whispered. "Black Echidna,"

"What about him?" asked Manic.

"Don't worry I know," replied Knuckles.

"Know what?"

"He raped you didn't he?"

"No,"

Knuckles knew he was lying to him. "Manic. I used to be in the same cell as Black. And every Sunday night he raped me, as well as the first night we were in that cell together. And he'll also rape you on special days like Easter or Christmas. And he'll rape you on his birthday too. And when he asks for your birth date you'd be best giving it to him, otherwise he'll beat the fuck out of you. I'm telling you all this so you know what to expect when it begins,"

"Okay. He did," Manic was beginning to cry.

Knuckles put his hand on his back and gently rubbed it. "Don't cry Manic. It just makes it worse,"

"But I don't like it. It hurts," Manic sobbed.

"C'mon we'll go somewhere a little quieter," he took Manic's hand and led him over

to a less crowded corner of the room.

Manic wiped his eyes.

"So what did he do?"

"First he beat me, then he raped me, and then he started to beat me again, before he let me go to bed. But when I was in my bunk I felt him putting his hands on my chest feeling me. I don't like it in there. Why did Shadow have to go?"

Before Knuckles could give him an answer, a warden approached them.

"Manic Hedgehog," she spoke.

"That's me," replied Manic.

"You have a visitor. Saturdays are visiting days and you have a visitor who has arranged to see you in the private box," Manic followed the warden into a small isolated box room.

On the small bunk-like seat sat Shadow.

"Shadow?" cried Manic in disbelief.

"You have ten minutes to talk with each other before I return," the warden closed and locked the one door behind them.

(I think in real prisons they're monitored but hey so it goes)

Manic walked over to where Shadow was sat and sat down beside him.

"Why did you come back?"

"Because," began Shadow. "I love you,"

"But you hardly know me,"

"Is that a problem for you?"

"I guess not,"

"I want us to be together, when you get out. That's why I came back. To ask you. And if you say no then I will accept that and never come back. But if you say yes, then I guess I'll be coming again next Saturday. That way we could chat to each other about stuff that I'm doing and stuff that you're doing," he turned to properly face Manic.

"What do you say?" he placed his hand on Manic's.

Jak: What do you think Manic should say? Yes? Or No? Tell me, what do you think?


	7. Chapter 7

**Prison Paedophile Problems**

**Chapter 7**

Jak: And here's Manic's answer. (It's pretty short this chapter too)

"I guess so," said Manic.

Shadow leaned toward him and gently kissed him. "Great. I've already left Rouge. The stupid bitch just really pisses me off, and now I have a small house for us to live in. I've already got a king size bed for us too. Is there anything you want me to get for you?"

"You knew I was going to say yes didn't you?"

"Uh-huh,"

"Can you go to my sister's place and pick up my things?"

"And what things are they?"

"They should be in a small cardboard box, under my old bed,"

"Okay,"

"And Shadow,"

"Yeah?"

"After you left, I got put into the same cell as Black Echidna," Manic started to cry as he wrapped his arms around Shadow's neck and pulled himself closer to him. "He raped me last night. First he beat me and then he raped me, and Knuckles said that he'll rape me every Sunday and on Easter and Christmas day and on his birthday and on my birthday and if I don't tell him something then he'll beat hell out of me,"

"Hey calm down Mani," replied Shadow. "How long are you in here for?"

"Another two months," he sobbed.

"And you'll be out, it's not that long. So what did you do?"

"Beat crap out of my brother's best buddy,"

"Right, I'll see if I can shorten your prison sentence if you just put up with it a bit longer. I'll be back next Saturday, don't worry," he hugged Manic, lovingly, before getting the name and address of where Manic's sister was living. Then he was gone. Manic went back into the canteen to eat his lunch then dinner with Knuckles, then it was back to his cell to try and get some sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**Prison Paedophile Problems**

**Chapter 8**

Jak: I hated writing this chapter. It's been cut from the original version, because the original was **TOO** violent, and I don't want to lose my account.

Manic lay in his bunk, on what was supposed to be his side of the cell, but there wasn't really much point in arguing with Black. He only knew it would cause more pain and suffering for himself. Black was snoring away in his dreams, which was the reason why Manic couldn't sleep, after some time Black stopped his snoring. Only Manic didn't realise that he was awake, he thought he was still asleep. Well, that was until he felt Black's bare hands place themselves on his chest, under the few thin sheets that covered him. Manic froze. Not daring to move, speak or even breathe at that point.

"What's up with ya?" Black's cold, sinister voice slipped into his ears. "You let Shadow touch you. Why not me?" he pinched Manic's nipples.

Manic squeaked.

Black ran his fingers through Manic's spiked dreadlocks. "Are you going to answer my question?" he seemed to be getting annoyed.

Manic still didn't say anything; he lay there, silently, crying. He felt Black's warmth move away from him, he thought Black was retreating back to his own bunk, only he wasn't.

Before Manic knew what was happening, Black had grabbed his hair and pulled him out of his bunk and thrown him on the ground. He grabbed him by his collar and pinned him to the floor.

"You're a fucking piece of shit!" Black screamed at the poor kid. "I told you not to tell anyone! Didn't I? Do you want me to beat the fucking piss out of you? And don't even think about fucking crying, you bloody wanker!" Black slapped him in the face. Manic was already crying though. Black grabbed his scruff and pulled him to his feet, only to punch him back to the floor again. Manic screamed so Black kicked him. Manic continued to cry on the floor, before Black pulled him back to his feet and started smacking him around again. Next he tackled him to the ground with barely any effort. Manic cried out in pain as his back hit the hard ground, then as Black crashed down on top of him. Manic felt Black grab his vest's collar and pull his upper body away from the ground. He then received a good smack around the face, which hurt like hell before Black let him go. Manic crawled over to a corner of the cell. His face was all bloodied up, there were tear streaks down his face and he'd wet.

Black approached him once more that night and grabbed his neck, almost strangling him. It turned out that Shadow had told a patrol officer and a prison in-mate who was a mate of Black's had eavesdropped on them (listened to the conversation from nearby) and told Black, so Manic was getting smacked for it. "You get your little butt boy in on me again like that and I will kill you!" he slammed Manic's head against the wall, spat in his face then went back to his own bunk.

After Manic heard his loud snores again, he picked himself up wiped his face as best he could and went back to his bunk. Wincing in pain. And found that he couldn't sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

**Prison Paedophile Problems**

**Chapter 9**

Jak: No comment.

Manic did manage to get some sleep that night, wasn't much though. He awoke around 8am to find that his bunk was soaked in piss. He jumped as he heard the cell door being unlocked. As he sat up and rubbed his eyes he saw Shadow emerge beside one of the patrol guards. He threw back his covers as he rushed over to Shadow. He threw his arms around him and hugged him tightly.

"Oh Shadow, I missed you so much,"

"Collect your things up Manic," whispered Shadow.

"Why?" asked Manic, looking slightly confused.

"Cause you're coming home with me," he kissed Manic's cheek, before Manic started to collect up his things.

Black gave Shadow a death look.

Shadow just stuck his tongue out at him.

Manic had gathered his few possessions now and carried them outside, as the guard escorted him. Shadow made a sign at Black, which set his temper off. Luckily the guard had already locked the door, so all Black could do was yell through to him.

"You're going to get a fucking smack Shadow!" he screamed through the bars. "You and that bed wetting little shit ball,"

Shadow faced him from the other side of the bars. "You're the one locked up. Not me. And not Manic. So you'll never get the chance to,"

"One day you'll be back in this shit house. And when you come back I'll break your fucking neck!"

"What a shame, I'm not coming back," Shadow spat on him then began to walk down the thin corridor that ran between all the other cells.

"Get your fucking arse back here now!" Black screamed to him. "I'm going to get you. And I'm going to get Manic. Do you hear me? I'm going to get Manic! I'm going to break out of this bullshit place and I'm going to hunt you bent boys down!"

"I'd like to see you try!" Shadow shouted back to him.

Black grinned…

An evil grin…

He was going to break out…

And nothing was going to get in his way…


	10. Chapter 10

**Prison Paedophile Problems**

**Chapter 10**

Jak: No comment.

That night after Manic had unpacked all his things, he and Shadow was snuggled up together in bed. They were watching a movie called "Queer As Folk" a gay porn movie. When without warning it was cut to make way for an important news bulletin.

"We are sorry to interrupt this movie/film (delete as applicable) but this is very important and must be watched," said the narrator who usually talks about what's going to be on next on various channels.

Then it showed the prison where Manic had just got out from that same day. Someone had dug his way out under the cell, then out under the wall that ran around the state prison. This wasn't Prison Island you see; it was a smaller one just inland.

"Behind me you see the very spot where the criminal had escaped from. Inside the cell where we found many messages scribbled across the walls but we have been unable to read these, as the handwriting is so bad. Our experts are still trying to decipher the messages to make them readable. We know that this in-mate's cellmate was released from prison earlier today. A security camera recorded this footage,"

A film was then played showing two Echidnas dressed in black snooping around near where the in-mate was digging himself out.

"We're not yet sure who these two strange Echidnas may be but we can tell you that the escaped con is none other than Black Echidna. The Paedophile who was given a life sentence for beating, raping and killing so many of his victims. All young and either sex. If you see or hear anything about Black Echidna please telephone your local police station today. That is all. This is Scarlet Garcia reporting for SSTV. Goodbye,"

The movie then came back on.

Shadow looked over to Manic, who looked petrified as he lay beside him.

"Hey Manic," whispered Shadow, as he snuggled closer to him, placing Manic's head onto his warm chest. "He's not going to get you, I'm here. I'll protect you,"

"He's going to get me Shadow. He's going to rape me again,"

"No he's not," replied Shadow, running his fingers through Manic's spiked dreadlocks. "Calm down and go to sleep now,"

"I guess you're right then," replied Manic.

The two of them got a little closer and fell asleep, Manic in Shadow's arms.


	11. Chapter 11

**Prison Paedophile Problems**

**Chapter 11**

Jak: No comment.

The following morning Manic was the first to wake up. He tried to be as quiet as possible as he pulled his sneakers on, as he was off to see his sister, but Shadow woke with a start.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked.

"To see Sonia," replied Manic.

"You're not going there alone," said Shadow. "Black's on the loose. Remember?"

"Yeah I know," replied Manic. "I'll be careful,"

"Well I'm coming too," said Shadow. "I'll take you down there, and I'll come and pick you up later,"

"What are you going to do then?"

"I think I'll clean the place up a bit,"

So later that day Shadow took Manic down to Sonia's place then returned home to tidy up. It was just as Shadow started to tidy the place up whilst listening to James Blunt: You're Beautiful (Great song that!) there was a knock on his door.

He cautiously opened the door, but to his relief it was only Sonic.

"What the hell do you want?"

"I came to see how my little bro is getting on,"

"Well he's fine," replied Shadow, he attempted to close the door but Sonic stuck his foot in the way.

"Aren't you going to invite me inside?"

"Fine then," Shadow let him in.

Sonic sat down on the very messy sofa/couch/settee thing, and looked around himself.

"Not very tidy is it?" he smirked.

"I'm cleaning up, can't you see that," growled Shadow, holding a mop in his hands.

"Hey come and sit down beside me," said Sonic, as he patted the seat beside him.

Shadow, wanting to be polite to the guest, slouched down beside him.

Sonic leaned over to him and kissed his cheek.

Shadow leapt away from him. "What do you think you're doing?" he cried.

"You taste nice," replied Sonic licking his lips. "Fancy a pint?"

"Are you paying then?" asked Shadow, completely forgetting what had just happened.

"Yeah," replied Sonic.

"Alright then let's go," cried Shadow, taking his hand and racing down to the pub.


	12. Chapter 12

**Prison Paedophile Problems**

**Chapter 12**

Jak: No comment.

Shadow and Sonic had been in the pub for over 6 hours, Sonic had hardly drunk anything whereas Shadow had had about 32 pints and was pissed out of his head.

"C'mon Shadow, I'll take you home," said Sonic, taking him by the hand and leading him home. Only he was taking him to his house instead.

"Where's Shadow?" moaned Manic, sat with his sister in the living room.

"I guess he's just a little late picking you up," replied Sonia.

Manic got up to leave.

"Where are you going?" asked Sonia.

"Home,"

"Manic, that paedophile's hanging around out there somewhere. What if he gets hold of you and does something horrible to you?"

"I'll be careful,"

"You're not leaving this house Manic," cried Sonia, grabbing hold of his wrist, and pulling him back.

"Listen Sonia I'm not a baby anymore, so stop treating me like one!"

"You're staying here until Shadow comes back for you!" Sonia shouted at him.

"Don't shout at me!" Manic shouted back at her, punching her across the face.

Sonia slapped him back even harder.

Manic screamed at her, as she pulled him to the floor and sat on him.

"You're not leaving this house and that's that!" she said, proudly.

Meanwhile back at Sonic's house, where he lived with Tails, all three of them were in bed, Shadow and Sonic were making out.

"Ohhhh," moaned Shadow as Sonic gently kissed his neck all over. "Manic,"

"Yeah that's right, I'm Manic," whispered Sonic, in his ear.

"Sonic this isn't a very nice thing to do you know,"

"Shut up Tails!" cried Sonic, bopping him on the head.

"C'mon Manic, let me fuck you right up now," whispered Shadow.

"Okay," Sonic whispered back to him, shoving Tails out of the bed and turning onto his front.

Shadow positioned himself behind whom he thought was Manic, and began to wank himself off until he got a hard on, which he then gently slipped into Sonic's arse.

Tails was downstairs, calling Sonia.

Manic was still laid on the floor with Sonia sat on him, when her mobile/cell phone began to ring in her pocket. She answered.

"Hello?"

"Sonia its Tails,"

"Oh hi Tails,"

Manic groaned.

"Sonic's seduced Shadow,"

"He's what?" asked Sonia.

"He took Shadow to the pub, got him pissed, and now Shadow thinks that Sonic's Manic and he's fucking him,"

"Oh," replied Sonia.

"Is Manic still with you?" asked Tails.

"Yeah," replied Sonia.

"Put him on,"

Sonia passed her phone to Manic.

"What the hell do you want?" he snapped at Tails.

"Shadow's fucking Sonic,"

"Ha ha very funny,"

"I'm being serious,"

"Where's you proof?"

Tails walked into the bedroom where Shadow was still fucking Sonic.

Sonic took the phone off Tails.

"Manic I'm getting fucked by your boyfriend,"

Sonic held the phone near Shadow's mouth.

"Say hello to Manic," said Sonic.

"I'm fucking you, you like it don't you Manic,"

Manic then heard Sonic's voice.

"Oh yes I really like it when you do that to me,"

Sonia took the phone from him, hung up, and then began to hug Manic, who was already crying.

"Manic, ssh ssh," she whispered to him, as she gently rocked him to and fro in her lap.

"Shadow said he loved me," blubbered Manic. "He got me out of prison, from Black because he said he wanted to be with me, not Sonic,"

"Sonic got him drunk. Look, in the morning, I'll take you back round there, you can collect your things and then move back in here with me,"

"Okay," replied Manic. "Can I sleep with you in your bed?"

"Just for tonight then," Sonia sighed.


	13. Chapter 13

**Prison Paedophile Problems**

**Chapter 13**

Jak: No comment.

Sonia was in her car driving Manic back to where he had been living with Shadow, before he had had sex with Sonic.

When Manic opened the door, he was grabbed by Shadow who pulled him towards him and began to kiss him all over.

"I'm sorry Manic," he cried. "I didn't mean to do what I did. I was stupid, that bastard got me pissed! I'll never do it again, I promise. Please don't leave me,"

"I'm getting my things and that's that," replied Manic, trying to push Shadow off him.

Shadow kept hold of him. "I'm sorry. Don't leave me, I'll be lonely without you," he was starting to cry.

"Get bent!" cried Manic.

Shadow looked straight into Manic's eyes. "I love you,"

Manic put his arms around Shadow. "I love you too,"

"I guess you two have made up then huh?" said Sonia, still stood in the doorway.

"Bye Sonia," said Manic.

"I'll see you two later sometime," said Sonia, as she closed the door behind her and left.

"C'mon Manic, I need to give you something," whispered Shadow taking him upstairs and into their bedroom.

"You mean you'll never have it off with Sonic ever again?" asked Manic.

"Sonic's a pathetic little cunt," replied Shadow. "He couldn't have me in bed even if his stupid life depended on it,"

He took off his gloves and sneaks before removing Manic's along with his fanny pack and spiked bracelets.

He lay Manic down on the bed, and began to kiss him.

"I'll make up for what I stupidly did last night, I don't want to loose you,"

"Thanks Shadow," sighed Manic, as he closed his eyes.


	14. Chapter 14

**Prison Paedophile Problems**

**Chapter 14**

Jak: No comment.

The following day about mid-afternoon Sonia came round and asked if Manic wanted to decorate the house, he agreed and so the two of them were in town choosing paint and pictures to decorate the house where he and Shadow were living.

Shadow meanwhile, was changing the bed sheets after the night be fore's activities. When the doorbell rang. Shadow rushed downstairs and answered the door.

There stood Sonic.

Shadow attempted to shut the door in his face, but Sonic stuck his foot in the way.

"That's not very nice," he smirked.

"Neither is getting me drunk then making me fuck you,"

"I didn't make you do anything," replied Sonic.

Shadow scowled at him.

"Look I came over to say that I'm sorry for what I did to you guys, and I brought you present,"

"What is it?"

"A rum and coke, see," he held it out to him.

Shadow took it from him.

"C'mon in then,"

Sonic stepped into the house.

The two of them sat on the sofa/settee/couch, as Shadow drank his 'rum and coke'. Just after he finished he began to feel very dizzy.

"I think I'll go for a lie-down," he moaned.

"Okay," said Sonic, grinning from ear to ear.

As Shadow stumbled into the bedroom and flopped down on the bed, Sonic climbed in too.


	15. Chapter 15

**Prison Paedophile Problems**

**Chapter 15**

Jak: No comment.

As Sonia and Manic arrived back in the house, they could hear creaking almost groaning noises above their heads, where the bedroom was.

Before Sonia could stop him, Manic was racing upstairs and into the bedroom.

When Sonia reached him, he was frozen in the doorway.

Shadow was making out with Sonic in their bed, and they both seemed to be enjoying it too.

Shadow suddenly spotted Manic stood in the doorway, staring at the two of them, and leapt out of the bed.

"This is not what it looks like, Manic," cried Shadow.

"Then what is it?" he growled back at him.

"Yeah Shadow?" smirked Sonic. "If you're not giving be the best ever fucking what is it?"

"Shut up you stupid bastard!" cried Shadow, punching Sonic in the face. He turned back to Manic. "Manic, he put something in my drink!"

"So!" cried Manic. "You stuck something in him!" Manic turned tail and ran downstairs, crying.

Sonia hurried after him.

"Look what you did now you stupid piece of crap!" Shadow yelled at Sonic, grabbing his head and smacking it against the floor. "If you've split us up, then I'm going to split you up!"

"Shadow!" cried Sonia, from downstairs.

Shadow streaked downstairs, and stood before Sonia.

"Manic's run away!"

Shadow pulled on his sneakers and raced outside in the hope of finding Manic.


	16. Chapter 16

**Prison Paedophile Problems**

**Chapter 16**

Jak: No comment.

Shadow raced down the dark, gloomy streets searching for Manic. "C'mon out Manic," he called. "I didn't mean it, that wanker drugged me,"

Back at home; Sonia had slapped the hell out of Sonic.

"What the hell do you think you're playing at?"

"Hey!" cried Sonic. "He was coming onto me,"

"Why do you always have to pick on Manic, what's he ever done to you?"

"He beat all hell out of Tails actually,"

"That's not the point,"

"And what is?"

"It's dark outside,"

"So?"

"There's a fucking paedophile on the loose,"

"And?"

"If he gets hold of Manic, then he'll beat him, rape him and then-"

"Then what?"

Sonia put her hand to her mouth. "Kill him,"


	17. Chapter 17

**Prison Paedophile Problems**

**Chapter 17**

Jak: No comment.

Manic continued running down the dark streets of Station Square, he didn't have a clue where he was heading, but he didn't want Shadow to get hold of him. Not after what he'd seen him doing with his brother.

Manic took a sharp turn into a mysteriously, quiet alleyway. He turned to look back at the main street, just in time to see Shadow run past still calling for him.

Manic was panting as he caught his breath back.

It was then that he felt an arm reach around his waist and pull him backwards, he tried to scream but a hand covered his mouth and muffled the sound.

Manic tried to fight the person off but even though he kept kicking and hitting the person, they didn't let him go.

A torch/flashlight blinked on in front of him, almost blinding him.

"If it isn't mouldy shit," said a voice.

It was Black Echidna.

He shone the torch behind Manic.

"This is my brother, Bartok Echidna,"

He shone the torch to the other side of him.

"And this is my other brother, Bat. They helped me to escape from prison," he leaned closer to Manic, who was crying. "And now I'm going to finish what I started,"

Manic knew this was going to be bad.


	18. Chapter 18

**Prison Paedophile Problems**

**Chapter 18**

Jak: No comment.

"Let me go, please!" cried Manic, as he tried to get free from Bartok's grip on him.

"No I think not," replied Black.

Bartok threw Manic to the ground, as Bat landed on top of him.

"Don't hurt me!" cried Manic, tears streaming down his cheeks.

"I would usually say no I won't hurt you, but in this case it's going to hurt so it'd be pointless for me to say it's not," growled Bat in his ear. He held Manic to the ground as he began to wank himself off.

"Why can't you just leave me alone?" cried Manic. "I didn't do anything!"

"Exactly," yelled Black.

"We all have different ways of having a good fuck with someone Manic," whispered Bat.

"So I guess you get to be the hamster," he laughed manically as he shoved his penis into Manic, who screamed.

"If you bloody scream like that again I'm going to stab you to death," growled Bartok, as he raised a knife above his head.

"Hey!" cried Black. "You ain't stabbing no-one unless I say so! Okay?"

"Alright, but if I get sent to jail cuz of you I'm going to spend my days in there beating all hell out of you,"

"Fine,"

Bat pulled his penis back out of Manic.

"Was that nice?" he whispered to his ear.

Manic mumbled something under his breath.

"He said was that nice?" yelled Bartok.

"No," squeaked Manic.

"You shouldn't have said that," growled Bartok as he leaned over to him and punched him across the face. He gripped Manic's scruff and pulled him to his feet. He passed something behind his back to Black.

As Bat dropped him to the ground, Bartok stuck his penis near his face. "Suck my dick, you bitch!"

Manic bit his lip.

"What part of suck my dick don't you seem to fucking understand?"

Manic didn't want to make any more trouble with the three black Echidnas so he slipped Bartok's penis into his mouth, and began to gently suck on it.

Bartok leaned up against the alleyway wall, as he felt his erection grow. After some time he released his semen into Manic's mouth, who spat it out on the ground.

Bartok pulled Manic off the ground and leaned close to him. "You're supposed to swallow it NOT spit it out!" he threw Manic to the ground. "Lick it up, NOW!"

Manic began to lick it back up when he was grabbed by Black and pinned to the ground.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Black slide the blade out from behind and raise it above his head. His eyes flickered like flames in a fire.

"And now it's time," he whispered. "For the grand finale!"


	19. Chapter 19

**Prison Paedophile Problems**

**Chapter 19**

Jak: No comment.

Manic screamed as he felt the knife slice through his flesh deep into his side. Black whipped it back out, sharply, and ready for the next stab, when he heard police sirens blaring behind him on the main street. His brothers had already done a runner.

Black threw the knife aside and made a run for it, as the police began to chase him.

Blood spilled from the deep wound in Manic's side onto the ground. He could feel his body beginning to go numb from the loss of blood.

"Don't worry Manic we're getting you to a hospital, everything's going to be alright!"

Shadow was knelt beside him.

Manic slowly looked on as his world turn black.


	20. Chapter 20

**Prison Paedophile Problems**

**Chapter 20**

Jak: No comment.

Manic opened his eyes. He was laid in a hospital bed (the only one in that room) with Shadow beside him, and the doctor, Vector, stood at the end of his bed with Sonia.

"Nice to see you're okay Manic," said Vector.

"Wha-?" began Manic, feeling dazed. He had a bandage round his middle and another around his head.

"The doctor says you're going to be okay Mani," said Sonia. "They'll just keep you here for a while until your wounds heal. We're just going to step outside for a little chat whilst you make up with Shadow," Sonia and Vector stepped out of the room, and closed the door.

Manic slowly turned his head to face Shadow. Shadow looked back at him.

"Manic, I'm sorry. I thought he was trying to be nice,"

"Sonic? Nice?" replied Manic. "Are we talking about the same Sonic here?"

"I swear down, when you're better and you're back with me, if Sonic comes within sight of me I'll break his fucking neck,"

"What happened to Black?" asked Manic.

"They caught him, and the evidence they put in here," he picked up a small sealed bag from the side table near where Manic was laid.

Inside was the blade that Black had stabbed Manic with, still covered with blood.

Shadow stood up with it and began to wander a little away from Manic's bed. "They'll take this to a DNA testing thing and analyse it," he opened the sealed bag, and withdrew the knife.

"Shadow?" gasped Manic, feeling worried. "What are you doing?"

"Don't worry, I'm not going to use it," he slid his finger along the blade, the licked the blood off his finger.

And that was when it happened.


	21. Chapter 21

**Prison Paedophile Problems**

**Chapter 21**

**Jak:** The End.

Manic watched as Shadow's eyes narrowed to a dangerous extent.

He licked the rest of the blood from the knife, and approached Manic, the blade raised above his head.

"Shadow?" whimpered Manic, as Shadow stood beside his bunk.

Shadow could only hear one thing. And that was a dark voice speaking to him, inside his head.

"Manic wants to die. So do him a favour, put him out of his misery. Kill him! KILL HIM!"

Shadow let his hand fall, and the blade went into Manic. He pulled it back out, then stabbed him again.

Although Manic was screaming his head off, Shadow couldn't hear him.

He continued to stab poor Manic to his death.

The bed sheets had turned a deep red, as the blade dug so deep into him.

All the while the dark voice inside Shadow's head kept egging him on.

"Kill him. He's nearly gone. No one will miss him,"

It was only then that Shadow realised what he was doing.

He pulled the knife out of Manic's chest and backed up against the wall, near the door.

He saw the bed and floor around it covered in deep red blood.

Manic wasn't screaming anymore.

Shadow dropped the knife.

He could feel his heart beating loudly in his ears.

Manic wasn't moving.

Shadow's chest was splattered with blood.

The knife hit the floor, and echoed in his ears.

Manic was dead.

Shadow's hands covered with Manic's blood.

"Manic?" cried Shadow, his eyes overflowed with tears.

The door burst open as Vector, Sonia and a policeman rushed into the room.

Their eyes darting from Manic to Shadow.

Sonia covered her mouth and ran out the room.

"What happened?" asked Vector.

Shadow slid down the wall to the floor.

"Looks like you're going back, mate," sighed the police officer, as he pulled out his handcuffs.

The End


End file.
